


Fire Light

by ForeverSecrets



Series: You and I [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSecrets/pseuds/ForeverSecrets
Summary: A chance for a new show ... and maybe a camping trip





	Fire Light

“Please, please, please Geoff! I’ve haven’t been camping in years!”

 

“It’s not a real camping trip, it’s just a shoot for the show.” Geoff reminded her again.

 

They stood near the door of the Achievement Hunter office, Y/N with puppy dog eyes pleading with the older man. Since they’d began planning the outlines and scenes she had been trying to rally the other Hunters into an actual camping trip. How did a city girl from California love camping so damn much? Geoff appreciated her eagerness for this whole process, especially once Ryan had informed him that she didn’t handle fear well.

 

“But think of how authentic it will look in the shoot if it’s real. I can do everything, i will buy all the supplies and setup everything up. No one will have to do anything but enjoy themselves, please Geoff.”

 

“She’s not going to let this go Geoff and if you deny her she’s never going to forgive you.” Lindsay giggled from Geoff’s chair. Geoff shot her a warning look, she only laughed at him further knowing his mild disagreement wouldn’t affect their relationship further.

 

“Fine but you can’t ask anyone for help, you’re doing this all on your own. No asking your boyfriend for help or Lindsey, no one.”

 

“Thank you!” she squealed and hugged the bearded man. “This is going to be awesome! I promise you won’t regret this!” she ran out the room and Geoff looked to the other three in the room, Lindsay was smiling widely while Jeremy and Ryan looked at him strangely.

 

“What have you done?” Ryan groaned.

 

“It’s not that bad.” Geoff snapped at him.

 

“Says you!”

 

“Dude she’s your girlfriend.”

 

“It could be fun” Jeremy offered.

 

“Shut up Jeremy.” Ryan sighed. He pushed the subject out of his head and focused on updating the games they were to play today.

 

* * *

 

“Honey, are you sure you don’t want any help?” Ryan stood near the folding chairs where everyone else sat. He wanted to help unload the car, he didn’t feel comfortable with letting her doing everything on her own.

 

“I got it!” she shouted over to them, struggling to carry the tents over. She purchased a six man ten and two double tents. They could figure out sleeping arrangements later but for now she needed to set them all up, she started with the six man tent.

 

“Sit your ass down Ryan! Have a Diet Coke and let the girl work.” Geoff said holding a can out to Ryan and ushering him back.

 

Ryan looked over to Y/N again to see her smiling, she was enjoying every moment of this. He sat and watched as she setup the tent up with minimal struggles, a bright smile on her lips, her brows concentrated. He cracked open the can of soda and engaged in the pointless argument Gavin and Jeremy were having. Geoff and Jack were talking about the filming, mostly tonight's filming. Michael and Lindsey were down by the lake doing whatever it is they were doing. They hadn’t been here for very long, maybe an hour, however long it took for Y/N to setup the lawn chairs and the camping kitchen but already everyone seemed relaxed. Y/N was right though none of them would ever admit to it, they were enjoying themselves. Some down time to just chill and do whatever they wanted before they had to record tonight.

 

“Finished!” Y/N announced loudly as she stepped out of one of the two man tents.

 

She had a triumphant smile on her face, her cheeks red from the exertion and the heat outside. She didn’t look to them for approval, she zoned in on her car and headed over there to start loading the tents with the necessaries. She brought an air mattress for the bigger tent, a sleeping bag for everyone, extra blankets and pillows. She setup up the the sleeping zones and started moving everyone's overnight bags but she needed to know where everyone was sleeping. She came over to the circle of folding chairs and sat happily on the ground by Ryan’s feet, leaning her back against his legs. The guys didn’t say anything but silently they couldn’t help wonder if that was a show of the balance of power in their relationship. In reality Y/N's back was just really hurting and the folding chair would only make the pain worse.

 

“So i need to know who is sleeping where? I assumed Lindsey and Michael will take one of the two men tents so that leaves one two man tent and the six man tent.” Y/N explained as she hydrated.

 

“I can take the other two man tent.” Geoff stated.

 

“And miss out on the chaos the rest of the guys are going to get up too? No, i'm sleeping in the big tent.” Lindsay smirked.

 

“Why don’t you and Ryan take the two man tent?” Jack asked.

 

Y/N looked up at Ryan to garner his response but he seemed unfazed by the question, he didn’t care either way it was up to her. They’d only been together for a month, they’d gone on a couple dates, kissed a couple time maybe a makeout session but they’d never slept together seuxual or not. She wasn’t sure how he’d react to learning she was a blanket hog who moved around quite a bit in her sleep but she did like the idea of falling asleep besides him. Maybe he could even protect her from the schemes of the lads, she knew they discovered her low fear tolerance and were planning something. Would he reassure her or contribute to her fear?

 

“Is that okay with you?” she asked Ryan, he looked down at her nodded.

 

“If it’s alright with you.”

 

“Soo, tent for Geoff, tent for me and Ryan, and everyone else will be in the big tent.”

 

“Sound good” Jack tried to hide a smile, did he know something she didn’t?

 

“Cool, with that taken care of i will move all the bags and start dinner.” Y/N tried not to show any signs of pain as she got up but she let out an unintentional groan and Ryan got up too.

 

“Geoff she’s done more than enough, i’ll make dinner and she is going to take it easy.” Ryan said firmly rubbing her back.

 

“It’s fine, i brought some pain killers.” she headed off to move all the bags and Ryan signed at her stubbornness.

 

Night fell, with their hunger quenched and a campfire burning comfortably they began the filming. Y/N moved out of the way of the production team, she really had nothing to contribute here. She decided it was the best time to changed into her pajamas while everyone else was busy. It was warm out so she had brought a tank top and short-shorts, changed and ready for bed she made her way back to their campsite. They were still filming so she decided to head to bed before they came back, in case this was her only chance to sleep before the lads ruined her sleep cycle.

 

Teetering on the edge of awake and asleep, she was thrust fully into awake when she heard Ryan step into the tent. She kept her eyes closed and pretended to be asleep to see what he would do. She heard him take off his shoes and jeans before laying down with her, wrapping his arms around her. Together they fell into a peaceful sleep that thankfully wasn’t disturbed by the idiots in the tent next door, Ryan made sure they wouldn’t be able to leave their tent without adult aide.


End file.
